


Jacket

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-05
Updated: 2002-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray comes home from work to find Fraser waiting for him.





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Jacket

## Jacket

by Aouda Fogg

Disclaimer: Not mine. <sigh> Alliance's. <sigh> No infringement or violation intended.

Author's Notes: Many thanks to C -- wonderful friend and wonderful beta!

Story Notes: No leather jackets were actually harmed <weg>

* * *

The dimness of the apartment surprised Ray when he walked in. As he stowed his gun and his jacket, he took stock. 

Most of the light came from the string of hot chili lights he'd had in his old apartment. Apparently, Ben had been fond of them, too, since he'd been the one to suggest Ray string them up in the living room of their new place. Smiling at the memory of Ben kissing the small of his back as he'd put them up and his shirt had pulled up, Ray's eyes widened as he noticed the array of different sized candles decorating their coffee table. 

Even if he hadn't already guessed this whole thing was Ben's handiwork, the fact that all the candles were on cookie sheets - it decreases the risk of fire, Ray - gave it away. 

Feeling anticipation grow for whatever Ben had in mind, Ray stepped further into the room. 

"Hey, honey, I'm home!" He hollered into the quiet. 

A quiet voice drifted out from the back rooms. "Thank you of apprising me of the situation, Ray. Why don't you get comfortable on the couch? I'll be out in a moment. There's beer in the refrigerator, if you'd care for some." 

Oooh! Ben encouraging him to have a beer. This was going to be good. It only took him a second to reach the fridge, and leaning in, Ray saw Ben'd gotten St. Paulie Girl Dark. Oh, man. His favorite. This was going to be a night to remember, he thought, popping the top off the bottle and adjusting his rapidly hardening dick away from the seam of his fly. 

A quiet rustling from the back brought Ray back to the present, so he moved quickly over to the couch. Pleased that his position on the couch gave him a perfect view of the hallway from the back of the apartment, he got comfortable and savored the beer and the anticipation. 

The silence stretched on long enough that Ray knew damned well his mountie was teasing him by making him wait, but he was determined not to ruin Ben's fun by getting up or asking what was taking so long. Instead, he sipped the beer slowly, letting the foam and taste wake up his taste buds. He loved the bitter tingle of dark beer. The musky, deep flavor. He swallowed another mouthful, the wash of flavor made better as he brushed his tongue across the roof of his mouth. 

As he ran his tongue around his teeth, chasing the last bit of flavor, Ray suddenly realized what he was doing. Laughing at himself, even as he blushed, he reached down and unbuttoned the first couple buttons of his jeans to make room for the way his cock had responded to his unconscious comparison between the beer and the taste of Ben. He'd have to tell his lover about that one - bet Ben'd get off on him almost coming from drinking a damned beer. 

"I don't remember telling you to begin disrobing, Ray." 

The soft voice brought Ray's head off the back of the couch, his eyes flying open. 

His eyes almost popped out. 

Jeezus! 

Forcing his shaking hand to put the beer bottle down before he dropped it, the blond cop took in the mouthwatering sight in front of him. 

He knew it was his mountie, but this was a whole new view of the man. 

There, lounging against the doorjamb, stood Ben in nothing but a leather jacket and a pair of white socks. 

"Holy Mary, Mother of God." Ray's voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears, and he began to rise without fully realizing what he was doing, only to freeze and sink back down at a peremptory gesture from Ben. 

"Your years at Catholic school pop up at the strangest times." 

"That ain't all that's popping up." 

Ben's mouth curved in a secret little smile that lingered around his lips as he moved slowly towards the couch and Ray. 

For his part, Ray felt like all capacity for rational thought had been erased from his brain as he watched the tall, dark man with eyes full of dark, hot heat get closer and closer. He didn't so much slink as he did . . . glide across the room, his movements fluid, the look on his face purposeful and heated. 

The leather coat swung slightly with each step, the two sides gaping and brushing with the movement, revealing and hiding, exposing and concealing the body beneath it. A quiet jangle from the zipper-pull provided a slightly musical lilt to the prowl. 

Ray caught sight of a nipple. 

Ben's belly button and the light dusting of hair around it winked into view for just a moment, vanished, and reappeared. 

The right corner of the jacket shadowed the cock and balls it brushed, teasing, never allowing a full glimpse. 

Ray groaned. 

He grabbed the tops of his thighs with both hands and squeezed, hard. 

He started to say something - he wasn't sure what - but the vision now right in front of him pressed a finger against his lips, silencing him easily. Ray didn't even try to reach out and touch - he could see the unspoken orders in his lover's eyes. 

This time his moan was louder and longer as this seducer in Ben's body dropped gracefully to his knees, put a hand on each of Ray's knees, and spread his legs to make room for himself. 

Leather-encased arms moved rapidly as Ben ran quick hands up and down the inseams of Ray's jeans, knee to crotch, crotch to knee, a couple times. 

Ray would swear every single hair on his body had stood up and taken notice, to say nothing of his cock. 

He whimpered. 

The teasing fingers suddenly retreated and Ben leaned back against his heels. Holding Ray's eyes, Ben reached down and zipped the leather jacket up. Then, toying with the metal tab for a moment, he began easing the zipper back down, slowly, slowly, bit by bit, pausing every so often to spread the edges further open. The leather creaked softly, drawing Ray deeper. 

Fraser paused again for a moment before lowering the zipper the last several inches in one move, the quiet rasp of the jacket underlying and highlighting the rasp of both of their breathing. Ray could feel himself shudder and his gasps sounded dizzyingly loud in the silence. Now he had a complete view of Ben's body, including the long, hard length thrusting up against his stomach. 

"Ben!" He whispered and licked his lips. 

Ben responded only by leaning forward from the waist. Not allowing any other parts of their bodies to come into contact, he licked the same path Ray's tongue had just taken across his lips. This time Ray could feel his groan deep inside himself and could tell from the blaze of heat in Ben's eyes Ben could feel it too, but still Ben said nothing. 

Ben's hands moved again. This time Ray sucked in his breath and held it, his stomach tight as Ben's fingers made quick work of the remaining buttons of his fly. The shuddering breath Ray let out was equally parts relief at the decrease of one kind of pressure and part need as the pressure in his achingly hard cock increased. 

Without looking up, Ben tugged on his jeans, and correctly interpreting the signal, Ray lifted his hips just a bit so the larger man could ease his jeans off. The mountie made even that a torture as he slid his hot hands down Ray's legs as the pants came off, and then back up against the revealed skin. 

By this time, every inch of Ray's body felt not only completely attuned to his lover but more on fire than he could ever remember being. God, this man turned him on. He tried to put every ounce of need and want and desire into his face, needing desperately to touch Ben, any part of Ben; the unspoken demand that he not touch made him burn harder for any touch no matter how small. 

And that was before Ben raised his eyes and they shared a long, sizzling look that left Ray feeling laid bare and reduced to desire, nothing more. He was, quiet simply, Ben's, body and soul. Nothing existed outside this room, outside Ben's want for him and his want for Ben. 

He didn't think he could possible get any harder, come any closer to exploding. 

Then Ben grinned. 

It was a untamed, feral grin that matched the leather jacket, the look in his eyes. 

Still holding Ray's eyes, he lowered his hands to the fly of Ray's cotton boxers. And ripped. 

They both looked down. 

Ray's cock now thrust out between the tatters of cloth, throbbing and waving slightly as Ray drew in each breath. The jagged tear framing his dick had to be one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen in his life. Ben's hands on the picture just kicked the eroticism of the image up. 

The sound of the fabric tearing had barely died away before Ray's groans chased it as Ben lowered his head and took Ray deeply into this mouth. The sudden shock of wet, tight heat around his cock pushed Ray's head back against the couch. The cords of his neck strained out as he fought to hold on. He grabbed the edge of the cushion, fingers white with strain. 

Babbling syllables that couldn't quite form themselves into words spilled from his lips as Ben fluttered his tongue against the underside of his cock. The drawing sucks up and the sliding pressure down continued in a pattern just unpredictable enough to keep him from cascading over the edge and letting go. He knew without being fully aware that the distant sounds he heard were coming from him. 

Ben, however, clearly wasn't content to continue the torture on that level; he soon upped the ante. Feather light strokes from his fingernails along Ray's flushed and sensitized thighs moved in parallel with his movements up and down Ray's cock. After a few moments of that, he switched again, pulling Ray back from the precipice; this time he lifted off Ray's cock until only the head remained in his mouth and alternated between gentle licks and long, teasing laps across the engorged head, wringing out continuous moans from his lover, who was now beating his head against the back of the couch, begging. 

"Please, Ben, please, please, now, please, let me come, let me come." The chanted words became a litany. 

Ben ignored the pleading. 

A moment later, however, he did do something different. He grabbed Ray's left hand, and pulling it forward, placed it along the back of his own thigh, pressing hard. Ben's skin felt hot against Ray's hand, and he squeezed, savoring this first touch of Ben's body. He could feel the leather covering Ben's back against his arm and the springy hair dusting the back of Ben's thighs along with the warmth of skin. 

The movement also shocked Ray back into awareness just enough to fully appreciate the sight of Ben's beautiful ass sticking out below the edge of the leather jacket. Ben arched his back a bit. Ray took the invitation for what it was and stroked his hand over the firm cheeks laid out in front of him. Grasping one, he squeezed a bit, loving the feel of the curve against his palm. 

At the same instant, Ben deep throated him, taking him all in one mind bending swoop that fried every single nerve ending in Ray's body. Unable to hold out a moment longer, Ray came hard, his whole body wracked with pleasure, curved around the man below him, holding on to Ben's ass for dear life. 

Bliss. 

The feel of Ben coming against his leg set Ray off again as he also felt Ben groan around his cock. He thought he passed out. 

When he came back to himself, he was cuddled between the back of the couch and Ben's chest. He burrowed deeper against Ben's warmth. They lay like that for long moments, both of them too languid to move. 

"Love you, Ben." 

"And I you, Ray." 

Eventually, Ray recovered enough to open his eyes. 

"Hey, that's my leather jacket." 

"And?" 

"Good point." 

* * *

End Jacket by Aouda Fogg:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
